Hannibal: old habits or a new beginning?
by Fish-Inton
Summary: Is the Good Doctor up to his old tricks... Or is there another killer following in his footsteps?
1. So what's going on?

This has been put back up, had to make some changes.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the character's made up by Thomas Harris, my imagination doesn't quite stretch that far... I'm still on ceiling fans...  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Hannibal Lecter knew his sentence when he went to that 'place' which still sent a shiver down his spine; it still gave him nightmares. Last year, he'd watched Clarice die a most gruesome death and now he was willing to literally eat himself...  
  
"I feel like such an stupid idiot... Why do you torment me Fate?" Clarice and Dr. Lecter had been good friends over the last three years and now everything, his whole life was spinning out of control.  
  
Although Lecter had been a man of few words before he'd met Clarice, he'd become friendly and almost sociable. He still cared a great deal about CANNIBALISM although he hadn't resorted to it since he met Clarice. He'd lived a normal life so far although he was still tormented by the reality of his crimes.  
  
As he thought about his old habits, he suddenly got a taste for blood. HUMAN blood!  
  
"No!" Hannibal was thinking too much about the past, he had been stuck in that 'HELLHOLE' too long; he wasn't going back to Baltimore. "No, I can't do it. NOT again!" This time he muttered every word of it over and over again.  
  
Hannibal had promised Clarice that he'd never resort to that monstrous version of his darker side. Hannibal had actually become quite fond of duck in plum sauce and Noodles were a shock to his system when he got out of his murderous pursuit sort of lifestyle and started eating REAL food!  
  
Dr. Lecter had been sent back to medical school, given (FREE- bargain!) psychiatric attention and now he's a GP! (Are the courts crazy?) He was sitting on his couch with a beer, when a news flash came on displaying his face on a wanted poster!  
  
"Three assaults were committed during the early hours of this morning, the three were victims to an enraged cannibal." The TV went on. "The prime suspect for these horrific murders is Dr. Hannibal Lecter, also known as 'Hannibal the Cannibal'." The news reporter returned to the programme, suddenly all was quiet. Although it was his favourite TV show 'Blackadder', he did not laugh. Hannibal had yet again been accused of Cannibalism, and he DID NOT do it for once! He buried his face in his hands and somehow, in that brief moment, he found the determination to clear his name. well at least to attempt it. 


	2. I'm innocent I tell you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannibal Lecter, Doh! I do own the two F.B.I. agents Seth and 'Tightass Sternface' Alexander!  
  
Hannibal Lecter was pacing the office at his practice, what could he do? He could always turn himself in but he'd go down for life, and people like Clarice are rare gems to come by, so he'd have no hope of getting back out. He thought of various ideas such as suicide, he could escape the country (good manoeuvre); these ideas would make him look like he was really guilty, (and a chicken!).  
  
"Dr. Lecter, please come to the front desk." The intercom message took him five minutes to realise what had been said. He finished with his last patient and went to the front desk.  
  
"Good afternoon Doctor Lecter," the receptionist greeted Hannibal with a smile, "these gentlemen would like to speak with you." There were two men in suits displaying F.B.I. tags and showing their ID cards to him.  
  
"Good afternoon Mr. Lecter." the F.B.I. agent nearest Hannibal held out his hand and he shook it.  
  
"Would you please step this way sir." The second agent was very stern with this phrase.  
  
"So, gentlemen, what can I do for you?" Hannibal asked with a smile.  
  
"I'm sure you know what we are here for." The stern agent signalled to a chair and table in the middle of the room.  
  
"I haven't been questioned like this for eleven years," Hannibal walked to the chair, "straight jackets and masks were compulsory you see." Hannibal laughed at this joke as he sat down on the cold plastic.  
  
"Now, Mr Lecter, we would like to ask you some questions about the recent 'cannibal' attacks; are you ok with that?" The nicer agent that held out his hand before was being courteous yet, careful.  
  
"I fear I have no choice, agent." Hannibal was not using any methods and he was actually getting somewhere.  
  
"Huh? Oh um agent, no; I'm a trainee."  
  
"No, I asked for your name." Hannibal trailed off his sentence and chuckled quietly.  
  
"My name's Mclaine, Seth Mclaine," although he was nervous, the trainee was doing well; "this is F.B.I. Agent Alexander."  
  
"Good afternoon then, agent Alexander and Seth." Hannibal allowed the two to question him as he ate a cheese sandwich.  
  
"Do you know anything about the recent murders?"  
  
"No, I saw it on the news yesterday and heard I was a suspect." Hannibal told the truth as the trainee went on.  
  
"Have you carried out any sort of Cannibal related rituals or actions?"  
  
"I have been drinking beer and eating duck in plum sauce with noodles. No."  
  
"Thankyou, I like duck too you know." The trainee relaxed a little.  
  
"You understand that this is important information Dr. Lecter, we need you to tell us the truth." The stern agent Alexander took the seat next to Seth.  
  
"I know how important this information is and why wouldn't I tell the truth, I'm not guilty." Hannibal went on, "I respected the courts decision that I would be monitored and now I'm a free man with a perfectly good job, why would I do that again?"  
  
"That's what we've been sent to find out Dr." Agent sternface was being a complete tightass.  
  
"I understand that, so I'll tell you what I would have done and what the 'cannibal' has done differently." Hannibal made many points, the most noticeable of points were outlining his innocence. "The killer has made a random pattern, he did not know any of these people, he leaves evidence, it could have been a rookie or self defence moves, my victims however were my patients, he also left a lot of leftovers." Hannibal saw that the stern agent Alexander was listening and surprised at the points he made, the rookie agent went pale.  
  
"That will be all the information we need for now, we may drop by again, but this information is very helpful. Thankyou for your participation Dr. Lecter." The colour slowly returned to Agent Mclaine's face as he said the last sentence. As Agent Alexander left the room, Hannibal exchanged glances with Seth. Before Seth left, he said:  
  
"You'll make a fine F.B.I. Agent." Seth Turned around and replied:  
  
"Thankyou Dr. Lecter, I don't want to turn out like Alexander though, the tightass he is!" Seth laughed aloud and left.  
  
Hannibal sat and thought until the Receptionist called him over the intercom.  
  
As he got home to his house, he found himself wishing that Clarice was still with him, she had shared the house, and half the mortgage, now he was paying for it all. More than anything, he was lonely... 


	3. INNOCENT!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannibal Lecter but I do own Elaina and the Italian Restaurant! HA!  
  
As Hannibal lay awake that night, he thought of the past and how it had affected his entire life. He pondered through till the early hours of the morning and continued to do so whilst brushing his teeth on Saturday morning.  
  
He had thought about Clarice and Baltimore and the whole thing about him being a madman; he was just using more of his brain than others, this made people vulnerable. Hannibal Lecter had taught himself to recognise scent, body language, sounds and facial expressions. It was like reading their minds. He left all of his past behind and became a normal type of guy, almost. People still gave him odd looks if they recognised him, and police sometimes mistook him for being a madman which he had to explain to them he wasn't anymore.  
  
He had a fear however, his fear was that he would never meet anyone and be lonely for the rest of his life. He always had that thought since Clarice had died and it was beginning to bug him. Hannibal was human after all, and all humans have a fear that can overrule their lives at times. He had been constantly fighting his fear for as long as he could remember. This fear however, was soon to be abolished.  
  
~LATER AT ABOUT 9:30pm~  
  
Hannibal had decided to take himself out for a meal, there was a nice Italian restaurant not far away from his home. When he had ordered, he was given the wine of the house: Moscato Spumante. Once he had finished his meal and ordered the bill. When he had paid, he stepped outside and accidentally tripped a young woman. Hannibal immediately helped her pick up her things  
  
"I apologise," said Hannibal with a meaningful tone, "I can get extremely clumsy after Italian food." This comment made both of the two chuckle.  
  
"it's okay, really." The young woman looked at him. "hey, I know you you're." She was cut short when he butted in with a harsh whisper;  
  
"Please, I would prefer if you did not call me by name in public."  
  
"Oh, I guess it is now my turn to apologise to you then." She stood beside him and they walked.  
  
"Do not take it as offence, I merely get ratted out by the news because of the local 'anonymous cannibal'" He was wondering why he was walking with the young woman.  
  
"Well, this is my stop," said the young woman "It's been a great walk." She giggled at this and smiled.  
  
"If I am not mistaken, I do not know your name yet." Hannibal raised an eyebrow and put his hat on.  
  
"oh, my name's Elaina, I work at the local chemist." Replied the young woman.  
  
"Well then, Elaina, I think I shall see you again." Hannibal left and as he turned the corner he started thinking again.  
  
"WAIT!" Hannibal turned around to discover Elaina face to face with him.  
  
"Here's my number," she said "In case you want to call me."  
  
"Thank you," Hannibal took a pen from the pocket on the inside if his suit and tore off a piece of paper from the number; "Here's my number, in case you want to call me." Although he said this in as flat a tone as he could, he couldn't help thinking she was flirting. (Oh God!) They said their last goodbye for the evening and went their separate ways.  
  
Hannibal woke the next morning to a phone ringing in his ears.  
  
"Hello?" he was still half asleep.  
  
"Hi Dr. Lecter," A female voice spoke down the phone.  
  
"Huh? Who is this?" Hannibal was a little confused.  
  
"Sorry if it's early, it's me! Elaina!" She sounded cheerful.  
  
"Oh Elaina!" He immediately sat up in bed and became interested in the conversation.  
  
"Hello Dr. Lecter," she repeated.  
  
"You can call me Hannibal, Dr. Lecter is what I get Monday to Friday." He chuckled to himself.  
  
"Okay Hannibal." She was getting a little annoying now.  
  
"So what did you call for?" he questioned.  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to this new Italian restaurant, it's got good reviews and I'll look a bit silly turning up alone!" Elaina laughed down the phone.  
  
"Sure, why not. I'll be over at about six then?" He was happier now.  
  
"Okay, see you later then, Hannibal" She was definitely flirting now.  
  
~6:00pm~  
  
Hannibal parked his car and waited for Elaina, she walked out of the block of flats she occupied and walked over to his car.  
  
"Hello." She was wearing a long blue dress which shimmered and reflected in her brilliant blue eyes.  
  
"You look like your ready!" He said as he got into the car. Hannibal was wearing a blue suit.  
  
"It's a good thing we both have the same views of dark blue." She said.  
  
They entered the restaurant and the smell of Italy flooded Hannibals senses completely; the smell, the sight, the music and the romantic setting. They sat at table thirteen and ordered wine. The wine came and the meal followed soon after. They had actually come on the opening night, which meant dancing; another fear.  
  
Hannibal looked at Elainas expression and stood up.  
  
"May I have the next dance?" He applied a romantic tone to his voice.  
  
"You read my mind." She stood and joined the other couples dancing.  
  
They danced for an hour, the last dance was a slow one. She put her head on his chest and they danced slowly.  
  
When the night was over, Hannibal kissed Elaina goodnight and went back to his house. He ran into his bedroom and let out a cry of happiness and triumph. Was he in love? 


	4. I'll sing if you don't say I'm innocent!

So, let's set the story straight! Hannibal got accused of murder (again!) and met someone who he is in love with. okay, the boring bit:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hannibal Lecter which is sad. I do own Elaina and Agent Alexander and Seth and stuff.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Hannibal was in a restless sleep, he'd not been able to sleep and when he did he'd awake with a start and then he'd go all dizzy. (I felt like writing that bit, it won't mean the end of Lecter, yet...)  
  
Hannibal got up at around 8:30am and got ready for work. When he did make it into work, late, he found that he had only one patient for the morning and four more in the afternoon.  
  
After Hannibal had given a prescription, he grabbed his coat and walked to the chemist, as he passed the flower shop, he bought a huge collection of roses, he walked through the chemist door and saw Elaina.  
  
"I'm sure you look familiar to a young lady I know." Hannibal surprised Elaina as she was stacking throat sweets on a shelf.  
  
"I think I know who you're talking about." Elaina replied, she still had her back turned to him.  
  
"Really, do you know where I might find her?" He walked towards her.  
  
"She's on a lunch break at the moment with nothing to do." She dropped an obvious hint.  
  
"Well I'll go find her then," he said as he put a hand on her shoulder. Elaina turned around and he gave her a warm hug and brought the roses from behind his back. "A little thank you for last night." He said in a hypnotic tone.  
  
"They're beautiful, thank you!" A large grin spread over her face and she put them in a vase on the counter.  
  
"Where do you want to 'do lunch' then, it's your choice." He was actually quite hungry since he hadn't had time for breakfast.  
  
"Well I've always liked kebabs, and there's a burger bar down the street if you want a burger." She suggested it lightly.  
  
"As long as I can eat something before I starve!" He joked.  
  
They walked out of the burger bar and he said goodbye as they passed the chemist. At work, the hours slipped by so slowly. When work finally finished, he went home and ordered a pizza. When his pizza arrived, he saw Seth and Agent Alexander. Seth gave him the pizza and Hannibal asked them to come in. Seth looked less tense as he walked through the door and his shoulders dropped. Hannibal turned off the TV and hid Elainas number in case he was questioned about her.  
  
"We've been watching you today Mr Lecter, we noticed you have been meeting up with a young woman named Elaina." Agent Alexander said as he eyed the rack of phone numbers.  
  
"What you say is true, I have been meeting with Elaina and we are good friends." Hannibal answered proudly.  
  
"We just got sent to check, mostly because there's been a fourth victim, it hasn't been let out to the news firms yet, but it will be soon." Seth said, he was definitely relaxed now.  
  
"Well I'll keep my mouth shut then. This killer, does he leave any marks at all? On the bodies because sometimes they do leave a mark." Hannibal as suddenly interested in the case.  
  
"Not that we know of, you haven't heard any thing about it yet have you?" Agent Alexander was a pretty crappy F.B.I. agent.  
  
"No, if I do I'll call you." Hannibal was getting ready for some mind games.  
  
"Well it's important to us that..." Agent Alexander was cu short. The answering machine was put into action...  
  
"Hey Hannibal, its Elaina. I was thinking about going to see a movie tonight, you wanna come? Call me." It was Elaina, how embarrassing.  
  
"Quid pro quo, Agent Alexander, you give me some straight answers now or I won't help you okay?" Hannibal was not a happy bunny!  
  
"Sure." Agent Alexander locked eyes with Hannibal and they sat down.  
  
"Who were these people killed and where." Hannibals voice changed to a cold and uncaring tone.  
  
"Two men, one woman, in the roof hold of an abandoned warehouse." Agent Alexander began to sweat.  
  
"And the most recent?" He raised his eyes to the ceiling, "answers Agent Alexander, answers."  
  
"Okay, one woman, on an abandoned boat." The stern faced agent gave in at the last question and stared at the floor, "She was disembowelled." He was disgusted with himself.  
  
"Weaknesses do not do well in the F.B.I. Agent Alexander." Hannibal teased.  
  
"Let's go Seth, I'll be in the car." Alexander stormed out of the house and could be seen sitting in the car from the window.  
  
"So, nice house!" Seth looked around the room "it's a bit big for just one person don't you think?"  
  
"Yes, I used to have a friend living here too." Hannibal liked Seth, he had ability.  
  
"Agent Clarice Starling?" Seth wanted to know more.  
  
"Yes, she was a good friend." Hannibal cast his mind back a few years. He returned to reality soon after.  
  
"She used to talk a lot about you. I'm sorry she died, she helped me with my exam you know." Seth was remembering too.  
  
"She helped lots of people, not herself though." Hannibal closed his eyes and tried to picture her face.  
  
"Yeah... I gotta go now, is it okay if I drop by, alone without tightassed bighead out there, he's kind of down putting." Seth was happy when Hannibal nodded in confirmation to the suggestion.  
  
"Great, I've got your number at the office. See you later." Seth left and drove away to work.  
  
Hannibal pictured Clarice, what would she want him to do now? He could ask Seth or Elaina to move in, if Elaina moved in, they'd go too far together. If Seth moved in, he doesn't know him! Hannibal thought for a little longer until the phone rang, it was Elaina. No, he didn't go to the movies, he was too tired. He wouldn't see her tomorrow either, she's probably not going to be his type, think of the age difference! Confused, he took himself to bed and slept for hours. 


	5. So has the jury reached a decision?

Okay people! This may be the last chapterl. You know the drill with the disclaimer.  
  
Hannibal went to the refrigerator, it was 8:30, and he wasn't going to work today. F.B.I. agents were coming and he had to be there when they came, Elaina had also invited him for a home made lasagne and a movie (I gotta say something!).  
  
The doorbell rang, Hannibal answered the door and was surprised to see Seth, alone, by himself, no Agent Alexander around.  
  
"Hi, can I come in?" Hannibal let Seth in and found out why there was no agent Alexander.  
  
"Well, he was taken last night and found this morning, he's the latest victim we've found." Seth managed to keep a straight face as he told Hannibal all about it.  
  
"I see, so you're alone." Hannibal questioned.  
  
"Yes." Seth answered "I'm getting a new partner tomorrow."  
  
"Okay then." Hannibal cast his mind to when he was last visited by Alexander and Seth.  
  
"Last time you came,"  
  
"Yes." Seth was puzzled.  
  
"You were right when you said I've got a big house, and you need a new place to stay." Hannibal used his memory to recall the conversation.  
  
"How'd you guess?" Seth was astonished.  
  
"You were dropping loads of hints, it was hard to miss really." He would finally have the house to share if Seth accepted.  
  
"Well, I've got to ask you, Seth. Do you want to move in?" Seths answer was a little weird.  
  
"Really?" Hannibal nodded  
  
"Sure!" Seth grinned and Hannibal nodded again.  
  
"You can move in tomorrow."  
  
"Cool!" Seths pager rang. "Oh damn. I gotta go!" Seth let himself out and ran to his car. Gone.  
  
That evening, Hannibal walked up the stairs of Elainas' flats.  
  
"Floor five, Door three." He kept on repeating to himself. He got to her floor and knocked on the door to her flat, she opened the door and the smell of freshly cooked lasagne filled the air around him. Hannibal said hello and was greeted by a hug, for once, he hugged back.  
  
"Hi! Come through to the kitchen." Elainas' flat wasn't especially large, but it was cosy. They sat down to dinner, Afterwards, they watched a 'scary' movie. Hannibal wasn't scared, and he let Elaina close her eyes and he'd hold her tightly until the 'scary' bit was over.  
  
After the movie, they shared a bottle of wine and chatted till midnight. By the end of his last glass, Hannibal was a bit tipsy! In fact, he was so tipsy he ended up in a long romantic kiss with Elaina, (huh? He's flipped!). Just before he got to the door, staggering, something knocked him on the back of the head. Hannibal regained his balance after the object hit his head, Elaina was standing in front of the door, blocking his exit; she had a murderous look on her face. She walked towards him, he turned towards her in a defensive stance.  
  
"Oh Hannibal, we are both cannibals yet you have stopped your crime, why? It would have been perfect." She was now acting sweet and sensitive.  
  
"You mean you murdered all of those people, no!" He stepped back, "you wouldn't have, you couldn't have." He denied it all, unless she tried to frame him.  
  
"It would have been perfect," she repeated her words, "you were the perfect suspect, the perfect target." She moved closer still.  
  
"I believed you," he locked eyes with her, "I trusted you." His hand picked up the receiver and he dialled 999, he yelled for police and told them that she was trying to kill him.  
  
"I'm not trying to kill you, I'm trying to frame you!" She returned to a murderous tone and she lunged at him. He dodged the first punch, but the second drove the air out of his lungs. He stood, gasping for breath as she lined up the final blow. She missed as he threw himself across the sofa and ducked behind it. Still gasping for breath, he ran into the bathroom and locked himself in. He found his mobile phone in his pocket and called Seth.  
  
"Hello?" Seth answered, Hannibal let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Seth, it's me."  
  
"oh hi!"  
  
"No time. you know Elaina."  
  
"Yes." Seth sounded puzzled  
  
"Well she's the murderer, she's trying to frame me!"  
  
"have you called the police yet?"  
  
"Yes, they won't show up though, I need your help, she's breaking down the bloody door!" Hannibal was still gasping for breath.  
  
"Okay, I'll bring a couple of agents." He could hear Seth shouting across the room to a couple of agents on duty.  
  
"You'll need a whole damn swat team!" Hannibal had finally returned to a normal pace of breathing and began to think as he put the phone down.  
  
"Stupid man. you can't run anywhere!" Elaina was hitting the door at full speed.  
  
"Elaina. what if we were to get out now? We could travel the world together." Hannibal prayed that she'd stop hitting the door. She did.  
  
"What do you mean?" She was cut short by voices and a door being broken in. Seth was in the building!  
  
Hannibal sighed and thanked whoever it was who answered his prayers. He could hear Elaina struggling with two men and Seth knocked at the door.  
  
"Hey man, you can come out now." Hannibal unlocked the door and stepped out of the bathroom. He was relieved to see Elaina in a straight jacket.  
  
"Now you'll see what I've lived with." He smiled and walked out of the door. At his home, he told Seth everything.  
  
"Okay then, I'll get on to the boss and tell him everything." Seth had been made an agent, he was pleased.  
  
"I'll be gone for a couple of days okay, I'm going on a holiday, I need one." Hannibal thought of Italy and went to the holiday shop and left immediately for Florence.  
  
END 


End file.
